Dark Series 01 Dark Distractions
by unicorn1111
Summary: Post the Season 4 finale, the once-Evil Queen and the former-Saviour, now Dark One, must work together to meet a threat to Storybrook. Just a one shot that came to me watching a YouTube video. Now the first of the Dark Series of one shots featuring Emma and Regina.


Hi guys, welcome to the first in a series of stories involving Regina and Emma post her possession of the Dark One. Having Shared True Love's kiss Emma has been freed from the control of the Dark One though it remains bound to her.

 **Dark Series 01 Dark Distractions**

Set several weeks after the end of Season 4

They stood there, facing off at one another across a table piled high with mystical tomes deep inside Regina's vault as the air simmered with tension, magical, emotional and physical between them.

Emma had absorbed the Dark One to save Regina, to ensure she got her happy ending. Unfortunately for her, Regina was certain that a life that didn't include her Saviour in it, safe, sane and standing by her side, was one that didn't qualify as a happy one.

So she'd retained the dagger to ensure that only she could command Emma, not that she wanted to. Instead Regina had summoned Emma back to her side, enlisting Emma's help while they moved heaven and hell to try and find a way to lift the curse of the Dark One from the blonde.

They'd worked for days, which had turned to weeks, both intent on doing whatever was required to free Emma, they'd found a rhythm, Emma having access to many of Rumplestiltskin's memories, allowing them an understanding of many of the mystical devices and knowledge buried in the imp's pawn shop. Matched with Regina's detailed knowledge of magic both dark and light, they had exhausted avenue after avenue without success but they refused to give up.

Not that their working arrangements were all sweetness and light. The former Evil Queen and the fallen Saviour had always sparred with one another, sometimes physically in their early days, more often swapping verbal barbs, something that had become more common since Emma had become the host for the ill-tempered entity that called itself the Dark One. Its influence added a sharp edge to Emma's tongue, making their verbal jousts even sharper with an occasionally bitter edge, not that they were complaining.

Unlike Regina, most of the people in Storybrook had learned not to cross her, as her dark-edged, bitter wit cut them to the core. It seemed only Regina and Henry were immune from the worst of it, not even Hook and her parents being spared, something that set tongues wagging throughout the town. Hook had tried to rekindle things with Emma after her last declaration of love, before the darkness had whisked her away, only to find that Emma had been brutally honest with him.

"I only said it because I was certain I'd never see you again Hook. I thought you'd be happy to have something to hang on to, a pleasant memory of me if you like"

"But you said you loved me?" Emma shrugged.

"I probably did, back then, but that was then and this is now. I've had my eyes opened and I've got a new perspective on everything" She smiled, a little sardonically. "I realise that we were never going to work out as a couple Killian, its better this way?" The pirate shook his head as he struggled to keep up with the changes in his, their, relationship.

"But Swan, what the hell changed?" She shook her head at the man's obtuseness.

"I did, I have the memories of the Dark One, so I can see all the things that Gold did, which gives me access to all the lies and horrors you've done, initially against him, then later when you worked with him and Zelena, all the deals and the deceits and deaths, despite your denials you were well on your way to being a suitable host for the Dark One, all on your own"" Her shoulders lifted, then fell. "We're all lucky it didn't choose you, especially me" Hook looked affronted.

"What's that supposed to mean" Emma leaned forward.

"I realise I don't love you Hook, not really, not the way you want. As the Dark One no doubt you'd try and force me to love you, something that would just make me hate you with every fibre of my being" Emma stepped back. "I'm glad it didn't come to that Killian" She smiled, a little sadly. "I'm sorry, but I know you Hook, know you the way I never did before, and you no longer interest me as anything other than a friend"

It had taken more than one conversation, plus a few small demonstrations of her power, but Hook had finally gotten the message, Storybrook waking up one day to find Hook gone and the Jolly Roger with him.

Emma's parents were eventually dissuaded from attempting to 'rescue her', Emma having explained to them repeatedly that they should concentrate on their replacement child, she wasn't their daughter in anything bar genes and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. As she pointed out bitingly, she hoped they'd do a better job with Neil than they did her.

"After all, he's better off than I was at his age, after all, you haven't dumped him by the side of the road in the Enchanted Forest, where he might be eaten by wolves or bears or god knows what" Snow's denials were automatic.

"But Emma, we were told that you'd be safe! You had to be saved from Regina…" Emma simply held up her hand as Snow ran down.

"Safe? Sure, instead you dumped me into this world's foster system, where it was full of people more than happy to prey on young children, old men with wandering eyes and wandering hands, families that saw a foster as a ticket to state money, spending as little as they could to keep me alive while they pocketed the rest" She snorted bitterly. "Safe? No, I don't think so. So why don't you two toddle off with your 'I will always find you's' and ignorant optimism and let people who understand how the real world works actually get on with running things" Emma stopped for a moment, taking in the looks on Mary Margaret and David's faces, then sighed sadly. "Go home to Neil guys. He's your future, I'm not" She shrugged. "That's just the way it is"

With that she turned and strode away, leaving her biological parents behind.

Now Regina and Emma spent most of their time together, Regina having made it clear to Robin that he should seek out his happiness elsewhere, giving Henry, Regina and Emma the space they needed to see the crisis through.

"And when it's over?" he'd asked. Regina had smiled somewhat enigmatically and walked away, leaving Robin somewhat puzzled, at least until he'd seen both women strolling into Granny's with their son, holding hands and sitting close. He'd been of a mind to march over there and call them out but the baleful look that the Dark One had throw his way across the room had sent him off on a markedly less suicidal path. Since then the town had come to accept, as much as they could, that the one-time Evil Queen and the Saviour turned Dark One had a relationship that defied both convention and propriety, but one that seemed to have made both of them happy.

Now though they stood across the table staring at each other, even as Regina spoke in an exasperated tone.

"Miss Swan, could you at least pretend to pay attention?" Emma's smirk was full of sultry humour.

"Oh I am paying attention, have I mentioned that you look particularly delicious today" Regina shook her head.

"I am dressed as I always am, I look no different than I did last week, or even last year for that matter"

"And I thought you were delicious even then, I just didn't have the guts to tell you back then" Regina shook her head slowly.

"Well, as I have repeatedly stated, you playing host to the Dark One has had at least one positive result as it forced you to make your true feelings known. However enough of that then, we were looking at several Atlantean tomes which referenced the Dark One, can you at least pay attention to that for a while?" Emma leaned forward, giving the older woman a good look down her shirt, noting Regina's eyes drop into the view as she did, drawing a satisfied smirk from the blonde.

"I'd much rather pay attention to you" Regina too allowed herself a quiet little smirk, recalling the previous evening's 'attention' with a small thrill of pleasure, then spoke, brown eyes raising to meet green.

"You did that last night dear, several times as I recall, plus this morning as well" Emma's eyebrow raised, god she loved flirting with Regina.

"I don't recall any complaints Madame Mayor" The smirk that graced Regina's blood red lips widened.

"Well you didn't, for I had none whatsoever. That was then, this is now, now is a time for work, not play" Becoming the Dark One hadn't lessened the effect of Emma's pout, she still looked adorable.

"You're no fun" Regina smirk widened dramatically.

"That's not exactly what you said last night dear" As she watched Emma's eyes darkened noticeably, intimately familiar with Emma as she had become, Regina recognised lust there, not the Dark One's presence. "No dear, we are not doing that here, we are not defiling my family's crypt" Emma shrugged.

"Then let's head home then, we've done plenty of defiling there, but I'm sure we could find some new surface to defile..." Emma let her sentence trail off suggestively, even as she ran her eyes over Regina's form appreciatively. Regina thought about it for a moment, Henry was out with his friends hiking, they'd have the house to themselves and Emma was very, very proficient at making good on her promises.

She was just about to acquiesce when her phone rang, shattering their moment; Regina reached to retrieve it from her purse, frowning darkly at David's name in the screen, whatever did the shepherd want now, when she had much better things she should be doing? Her voice clearly carried her annoyance as she tried to ignore the smug smile that adorned Emma's lips.

"Yes?"

Seconds later all that was left in the vault was dissipating swirls of smoke as their magic whisked them away.

Appearing near the wishing well overlooking the town, Emma and Regina took in the sight laid out below them, as a small army of creatures scurried hither and yon in the vale at the heart of the valley on the opposite side of the ridge from the town. David turned; relief obvious as he took them both in.

"Ah thank god you're here" He gestured down into the valley below. "A group of kids out hiking reported spotting 'something weird' as they described it" He waved at the open magical portal through which more and more of the small creatures were being disgorged. "They called it in and I told them to get the hell out of there while I made my way up here" He looked at them both and each woman knew there was more bad news. "The hiking group included Henry and Paige, neither one's been seen since and they're not answering their cell phones" The dark looks that crossed both women's faces were identical, though Regina recovered faster, nodding once as David continued. "I got up here, took one look at that lot and called you"

Regina nodded, he'd actually shown remarkable common sense, she'd rather expected him to strap on a sword and go storming down there on his own, given his past history. She turned to look at Emma who was standing there, regarding the invading army, for that was what it surely was. As if feeling Regina's gaze, Emma turned and spoke, her voice filled with barely repressed anger.

"An army of creatures from the fairy realm, I wonder what brought them here now?" Regina nodded, with access to the Dark One's knowledge and memories, Emma was far more aware of the other realms than she had ever been, saving Regina having to explain everything, yet another small bonus from their current mess.

"I am not sure dear; perhaps they feel that with Rumple gone Storybrook is vulnerable" Emma shot her a disbelieving look, sure Rumple had eventually died from complete heart failure but...

"You're still here though, do they honestly think so little of the Evil Queen?" Regina shrugged.

"Their Queen, Morrigan, has always fancied herself a real power amongst the realms, no doubt she believes she could best me" Emma rolled her eyes a little, then shrugged.

"How do you want to handle this?" She threw a hard look down at the vale. "If they have Henry…" Regina nodded.

"I cannot feel the locator spell that I placed on Henry, that means he is no longer in this realm, almost certainly Morrigan has divined who he is and has spirited him off to her realm to ensure my…compliance" Emma nodded once, then glanced at Regina, before turning a baleful look back down at the Fae army, promising evil upon them, her voice taking on a dark tone.

"We'll see about that"

Several minutes later Regina appeared amongst the biggest cluster of imps in a wreath of purple smoke, her appearance sending them scattering amongst high-pitched shrieks of fear and terror as Regina smirked to herself, she'd taken the time to alter her appearance to how she'd looked as the Evil Queen, all long hair, dramatic make up, leather pants and heeled boots, a red riding jacket and a wide-brimmed hat. She summoned up her haughtiest expression and looked around.

"This is my realm, what made any of you fools think you could just waltz in here without as much as a by-your-leave?" She fixed the largest group of Red Caps standing in front of her, clutching their pikes as they stared at her fearfully, quaking in their iron-shod boots. Regina was left standing in a wide ring of open space as the imps gave her a wide berth, something that gave her a dark satisfaction; it was good to see her reputation had preceded her. "Who is in charge of this pitiful rabble, stand forth and show yourself!"

" _That would be me, oh exiled Queen of this pocket realm_ " The voice was shrill and piping, it reminded Regina of fingernails on a blackboard, the emphasis placed on her title was mocking as Regina turned to see the throng part, revealing an almost ethereally thin female with pointed ears, bright red hair, unnaturally sharp features, multi-coloured translucent wings and a palpable aura of power. Regina tipped her head in barely-there courtesy.

"Morrigan" The red-haired woman sneered in reply.

" _Regina_ "

"That is Queen Regina to you dear when you're in my realm and I reiterate, what makes you think you and this army of ragged followers of yours have any place here?" In emphasis Regina waved her hand over the assembled imps, Boggans, Red Caps and the rest, contemptuously dismissing them with a wave, bringing a frown to Morrigan's pinched features.

" _Expansion plans my darling Regina, the Fae Realm is ripe for expansion and your small realm is eminently suitable for incorporation into my domain_ "

"And what ever makes you delusional enough to think I have any intention of letting you succeed?" Morrigan smirked; the expression didn't sit well on her thin features.

" _You will do nothing Regina, for I have your child_ " At Regina's unsurprised look Morrigan's eyes narrowed. " _I assure you that I am not bluffing Regina, he was captured not long after my advanced troops arrived, I could sense the child of the Saviour, imbued with all her mystic potential and saturated with the magic that surrounds you_ " She laughed, all thin and reedy. " _How could I not feel that potential?_ " Regina took a step forward, staring at Morrigan over the distance and the levelled pikes of the guard of Red Caps that surrounded the Fae Queen and spoke; her voice cold as only the Evil Queen could.

"If you have in any way harmed Henry, there won't be a corner of any realm anywhere in existence that will be able to hide you from me" Morrigan shrugged, unconcerned in the way only a gambler holding a full house could be.

" _No need to harm him Regina, not if you behave yourself. You and the Saviour both_ " She passed, tilting her head to regard Regina. " _Where is the Saviour anyway, based on all the tales that have reached me I would assume she'd be here, chasing around after you like a love-struck puppy?_ " Regina shrugged nonchalantly, her voice unconcerned.

"The Saviour is no longer here in Storybrook, right now you only have me to worry about" Morrigan thought about that, hearing the truth in it then nodded once.

" _Excellent then, so I can be assured of your…cooperation then_ " Morrigan smiled wickedly. " _Oh yes, that little bratling of yours will ensure your compliance, if you ever want to see him again_ " Regina took a step forward and shook her head at the smaller woman, even as Morrigan's Red Cap guard pushed their pike's heads towards her in a 'keep away' gesture.

"I fear you have misjudged the situation Morrigan, if you think that will stop me"

" _All the realms know of your pathetic devotion to that whelp, he's not even your own spawn but you drop everything to ensure his safety, he is your weak spot_ " She waved her hand and an armoured Boggun, bigger than the rest stepped forward from the pack, a set of intricate iron manacles held in his hands. Even from here Regina could sense the potent power in them, recognising a set of magic-inhibiting cuffs. " _If you wish your brat to live, you will put these on_ " Regina threw back her head and laughed at the tiny woman in front of her, before finally restraining herself.

"Oh you poor deluded feral pixie, you have no idea of the mistake you've made" She smiled evilly. "I will enjoy ripping your heart out and watching your face as I crush it to dust in front of you" Morrigan frowned, wondering at Regina's actions; clearly she didn't know who held the upper hand here.

" _Oh no you won't, not if you want to see your precious bratling ever again Regina, we wouldn't want anything untoward happening to the brat, now would we?_ "

"His name is Henry, I suggest you use it" At the welcome sound of Emma's voice Regina let a wider smile out, even as Morrigan turned to face the newcomer who stood there wreathed in dissipating wisps of grey smoke.

" _Ah, the Savior, I was expecting you, but Regina here told me you were not here, obviously she was wrong_ " She snickered, a little evilly as she watched the blonde stride over to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Evil Queen. " _You are both so predictable_ " Regina and Emma exchanged a look and the blonde gave an almost imperceptible nod, before turning to look at the Fae Queen, staring back at her with barely disguised contempt.

"I didn't want to disappoint you then, here I am" Morrigan looked her over, almost sniffing at Emma's traditional garb of jeans, boots and red leather jacket, then waved another Boggan forward, he too was carrying a set of the same magic-inhibiting manacles.

" _You will both place these restraints on, if you wish your child to see another day_ " Emma shrugged as Regina shifted stance and directed her question to Morrigan.

"And where is Henry?"

" _Safely tucked away back in my deepest dungeon, where his continued life is dependent on your cooperation and my whim_ " Regina smirked then spoke, putting every ounce of disdain into her voice.

"Are you sure of that elfling?" Morrigan frowned for a moment, unsure of Regina's motives, even as the Queen turned to face the Saviour. "Where exactly is Henry now?" Emma smiled, a little wickedly.

"He and Paige are currently sitting in Granny's enjoying hamburgers and milkshakes" She turned to face Morrigan. "None the worse for wear, no thanks to you"

" _Impossible! There is no way you could have made your way to the Fae Lands_ " Morrigan's voice rose to a shriek. " _I control access to them, me, only me!_ " Emma nodded once.

"True enough, but you were stupid enough to leave an open portal between both realms" She glanced over at the mystic gateway between realms that pulsed and glowed with a greenish light off behind Morrigan, then, with a gesture she suddenly vanished in a wave of grey smoke, her place taken by a Boggan, though Emma's voice was still heard issuing from its mouth. "The guards at both ends didn't look twice at yet another servant scurrying back and forwards. I walked right through, tracked down Henry and Paige and recovered them both, then returned us all to Storybrook" There was another wave of smoke and Emma stood there once again as she tilted her head to regard Morrigan.

"So your insurance policy just got cancelled oh Queen" She smiled, a not particularly reassuring one to Morrigan. "Was that your castle on top of the dungeons? Sorry, but it's going to need some pretty extensive repairs to return it to a habitable condition" She smiled even wider. "I was a bit pissed and might have taken it out on the local architecture"

Morrigan stood there, her eyes narrowing as she took in the two women, even without their spawn to control them, there were only the two of them and she had an army here, they'd appeared in the centre of her forces, allowing her army to surround them. Regina had turned and smiled at the Saviour.

"I hope you didn't restrain yourself too much dear" Emma smiled warmly in return.

"Nothing that a few hundred years of repairs won't fix"

" _You both will pay for your insolence_ " Her voice rose to a shriek. " _Kill them, kill them both_ " Morrigan's Red Caps uneasily looked between one another, then back to the two women, fear easily seen in their eyes as Regina smiled and waved her hand in a beckoning gesture.

"Come come goblins, which ones will be the first to step forward and die?" Morrigan's voice was sheer rage.

" _Kill them!_ " A Red Cap, perhaps braver or dumber than the rest, or perhaps simply suicidal took a step forward, attracting Regina's attention. A flick of the wrist saw him freeze then contort, engulfed in a swirl of purple smoke, his body crushing into itself, shrinking rapidly, before the smoke cleared, leaving a wide-eyed rabbit, larger than most, in its place. Regina's mocking laughter made the other creatures there flinch and step back as they stared at the rabbit.

"There you go Morrigan, you claim domain over woodlands creatures, I do hope you find this new shape…pleasing"

" _I will have your skin flayed from your bones and use it for a battle standard, your bones will be used to beat my war drums; you will pay for this insolence!_ " Ignoring Morrigan's shrill ranting Emma smiled at Regina and then looked back at the assembled throng.

"That was pretty cool Regina, I claim dibs on the next one though" She looked round, seeing the Boggans, Red Caps, and the rest nervously take another backwards step, obviously none were willing to see what she would do to the next one foolish enough to step forward. Shaking her head she turned her gaze to the livid Fae Queen.

"We've wasted enough time here, obviously no one here wants to be the first to die, so lets wrap this up" She crossed her arms and regarded Morrigan even as Regina saw something in Emma's eyes, a twinkle of glee there. "I have three questions for you, Queen" Morrigan frowned at the peculiar emphasis the Saviour placed on her title, even as the blonde continued.

"Firstly, are the people of this realm guilty of breaking any of the laws of the Fae?" Deep green eyes bored into her, even as Morrigan took in the Evil Queen standing by the Saviour's side, a small hint of a smile evident on Regina's face, even some…pride? Finally she felt compelled to respond as those calm green eyes remained fixed on her, the word spilling forth unwillingly.

" _No_ "

"Right then, question two" The blonde glanced at the brunette standing next to her and tipped her head once before looking back at Morrigan. "Are the people of this world a threat to the Fae?" Morrigan sneered; obviously the majority of them were not, but still… The blonde however would not be deterred. "C'mon Queenie, surely you've been watching us, you must know the answer, do you have anything to fear from the peoples of this world, yes or no?" The response was simple as she sneered at the Saviour.

" _Of cause not, they are cattle, nothing more_ " Emma smiled once and nodded.

"One more, just one more, is this world protected?" Morrigan went to scoff when the blonde continued. "Oh yes, you're not the first ones to come here, there have been so very many" The blonde turned to Regina and they shared a long look, even as the Saviour continued speaking. "The Queen of Hearts, Pan, the Wicked Witch of the West, the Snow Queen, Cruella, Ursula, Maleficent, so very many"

Regina nodded, noting the worried muttering that had enveloped the watching army at the litany of powerful sorcerers who had challenged them and lost, many permanently. It was certainly an impressive list. Regina watched as Emma drew herself up and stared down at Morrigan, the Saviour's voice changing, taking on a darker, more chilling note that unconsciously sent shivers up Morrigan's spine.

"Ask yourself this, Queen Morrigan, Mistress of the Fae World" She glanced slowly around at the assembled forces of the army that surrounded them then spoke; her voice full of confidence. "What happened to them?"

Morrigan wouldn't, no couldn't be cowed by the likes of these two; she was the Fae Queen and took no backwards step to any mortal, she sneered at both women.

" _They were nothing, you are nothing, I command an army and you, for all your posturing, are mere mortals, you can be killed just like any other human_ " Regina, who had kept her silence, chose then to speak, her smile was cold and cruel.

"Ah, that would be where you are wrong, dear" Morrigan stared at the dark-haired woman, seeing a confidence that wasn't supported by the facts at hand.

" _Oh really, dear darling Regina…_ " She scoffed. " _Did you somehow become more than human perhaps?_ " Regina's smile transformed itself into a smirk that was anything but reassuring.

"Not I dear, not I" She turned her head to regard the woman next to her. The Saviour nodded, before black smoke suddenly enveloped her, when it passed the woman there was still roughly herself, but in so many ways had changed. The hair was still blonde, now though slicked back against her head and into a long tight braid down her back, but the costume was all black. Shiny latex and leather, skin tight where it was visible under the long black leather coat that fell from her shoulders, standing there tall and proud on black-booted heels that outdid even the ones that adorned Regina's feet in height and sharpness.

The thing that stood out most though was the woman's skin, it had taken on an albino's dead white cast and glistened with a silver patina, even as the eyes had changed from the woman's normal green to sheer black, no white's visible anywhere. The woman lifted one hand and dark magic's, black flames and lightning, chased themselves around the fingers of her raised left hand like will-o-the-wisps on All Hallows Eve.

Any thought Morrigan might have had that this was a trick, the Saviour taking on a frightening visage as some kind of deception was instantly dispelled when she felt that power and unconsciously flinched, as did the rest of her army, it was deepest dark magic, powerful beyond measure, something everyone in sight could feel like ice around their hearts. The woman's regard fell on Morrigan and the Fae Queen felt the touch of death fall over her, even as the changed woman spoke, her voice dark and hollow and full of dire foreboding.

" ** _Hello, I'm the Dark One_** " Morrigan swallowed through a suddenly dry throat, she couldn't deny the truth of it, as the Dark One the woman could easily slay them all without effort, without mercy or remorse. Finally a single word escaped.

" _How?_ " The cruel smile that appeared on the Dark One's face quite frankly petrified Morrigan; it regarded her as if contemplating which way to eradicate her from existence.

" ** _I stepped forward and let the Dark One take me, willingly_** " She smiled even wider, not at all reassuringly. " ** _What should that tell you about me, oh Fae Queen_** " The mockery in the title was cutting. At a wave the Dark One let energy flow from her fingers into the portal, making it swell massively in size then looked slowly around the throng, the Fae army backing away from her in clearly evident terror. The feral grin that appeared was horrifying to all that saw it as the Dark One took a step towards Morrigan.

" ** _Basically…run_** "

In seconds the Fae army was fleeing, a screaming, routed rabble desperately crowding towards the vastly enlarged portal, Morrigan running with the rest of them.

In less than a minute the last stragglers, including one over-sized rabbit, sprinted through as both women watched, before the Dark One clenched her fist, the portal vanishing in on itself as its power was cut. She turned to Regina as her skin returned to its normal pale hue and the black pools of her eyes faded, revealing green and white once more. Finally Regina nodded.

"Well done Miss Swan, I doubt they will be back anytime soon, if ever" Emma nodded.

"I certainly hope so, I don't like letting the dark out, not if I can help it"

"Indeed dear" Regina let her eyes roam over the blonde's body appreciatively. "I must say, that is a particularly nice take on Trinity's Matrix costume" Emma's smile was quick and light as she brushed her coat back out of the way and propped one hand on her hip as she stuck a provocative pose.

"Ya think? I kinda like it, I actually think the look works for me" Regina nodded once; her eyes lingering on shiny black latex tightly wrapped around a pleasantly familiar figure, then spoke.

"I approve, however perhaps it is not something you wish to expose our impressionable young son to" Emma nodded.

"Not a bad idea, don't want him getting any ideas, after all we wouldn't want him trying to convince Paige to wear latex just yet"

Ignoring Regina's discomforted look at that comment Emma just chuckled before smoke wreathed her body, clearing to reveal Emma in her usual clothes once more. She glanced up and down Regina's body lingeringly.

"Have to say though I do like your costume, it's not your usual power suit but you wear it well" She snickered to herself. "Given that's what you wore back in the Enchanted Forest, you may want to change back less you scare a few too many people back in town" Regina chucked warmly for a moment then nodded her head.

"Yes, can't have them thinking that having you as the Dark One has brought back the Evil Queen, that may be too much for the citizen's delicate sensibilities" In seconds she was back in her previous pencil skirt, blouse, jacket and heels even as she tilted her head to regard the blonde. "Perhaps we might have a very private fashion show later dear, just you and I" Emma smiled happily.

"I'd like that, a lot" Regina smiled and then spoke.

"That little soliloquy towards the end seemed a little...prepared if I may say so, may I ask why?" Emma smiled happily.

"Oh, that was one of Matt Smith's first moments as a monumental bad ass after the eleventh regeneration, when he scared the Atraxi off Earth, never to return" Regina frowned, quite clearly not following anything the blonde was saying.

"Miss Swan, I haven't the slightest idea what you just said" Emma threw her a 'really' look.

"Matt Smith, he played the eleventh Doctor, Henry got into reruns of the show when we were in New York for that year and I sort of ended up following it" Emma looked at Regina suspiciously. "You've never watched it? Really? The Doctor's kinda awesome" Regina regarded her from under a raised eyebrow.

"Dear, I have not the faintest idea what you are babbling about" Now it was Emma's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You've never watched the Doctor?" Irritation crossed Regina's face.

"Doctor, Doctor who?"

Emma's hysterical laughter was cut off as a swirl of grey smoke carried them away to Granny's.


End file.
